


And The Sun Will Set For You

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [10]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Famous last words.





	And The Sun Will Set For You

Blood, your own blood, drips to the floor under you. You cough, and taste more. So... this is it. Foiled by your own inator. Ironic, really.

As you're contemplating your imminent death, lying here on the cold floor, you look to your nemesis. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus." One last time, for old times' sake. A goodbye. He doesn't even turn back.

Norm crashes through the wall, your other pride and joy after Vanessa. Why have you never told him that?

"I'm going to miss you, sir."

You grin at your robot son. "Hi 'going to miss you', I'm dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Shadow of the Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODzPM_QnngA) by Linkin Park.  
>  ~~Ngl, I was tempted to use "son" instead.~~


End file.
